


Tender body horror

by JanaRumpandRCJawnn (JanaRumpandRCJawwn)



Series: WIP collection [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alternate Universe - Future, Body Horror, M/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanaRumpandRCJawwn/pseuds/JanaRumpandRCJawnn
Summary: Yuri’s species was not one humans had contacted yet, as far as Otabek knew his boyfriend was actually the only one of his kind ever encountered by humans at all. And if Otabek - who had been raised in a space station much better connected than Earth - had no clue, then Yura himself was even more lost....Otabek maybe could have worried more about being in an intimate relationship with someone from an unknown species, but there are some things a cis human guy never really thinks about.
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy/Isabella Yang, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: WIP collection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158185
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative working title: eldritch beka. Also know as that time we mashed our diverging feelings on pregnancy.

Otabek was in the shower when Yuri got home. It had been a long day, what with coming up with a new routine for his end of semester presentation. His body wasn’t sore yet, but Otabek had been dancing long enough in his life to know it was only a matter of hours before the ache settled in. He heard a knock on the door, in a rhythm he knew to be his boyfriend’s.

“Come in, I’m just in the shower.” It was just them in this small ass apartment anyway, not like Otabek was in risk of anyone seeing him naked. 

His boyfriend waltzed in, though for all his constant grace perhaps waltzed was not a fair term at the moment - Yuri looked upset as he arranged himself to sit on the closed toilet. 

His boyfriend’s height, definitely a lot more prominent than it had been just that morning, took him aback a little. Maybe it would be easier for some people to forget Yuri was not human, but Otabek was very acquainted with how unusually long his legs had always been, or with how some days he’d wake up with eyes turned to one solid color or another, amidst many other small and big traits. Otabek knew him enough to just shoot a look at him now though, waiting till Yuri started rambling. He would of course, it was written all over his still very familiar face. 

“Another fucking growth spurt. Can you believe?!” Yura groaned, running his fingers through his hair with all the aggression the situation didn’t call for. “In the middle of a goddamn rehearsal. And like, we even got the costumes done already! This is ridiculous, I’d like at least a written warning from my body before it shoots up half a meter for no fucking reason.”

Otabek didn’t smile, though it was very close. Yuri’s species was not one humans had contacted yet, as far as Otabek knew his boyfriend was actually the only one of his kind ever encountered by humans at all. And if Otabek - who had been raised in a space station much better connected than Earth - had no clue, then Yura himself was even more lost. Raised by humans as he’d been, all his boyfriend knew was that he could shapeshift and had quite a taste for things most humans would find unsettling - though Otabek was ninety percent sure every six year old human kid had jammed at least one unsuspecting insect or another in their mouth when unsupervised, it wasn’t a big deal. None of Yura’s differences had to be a big deal, but for now he limited himself to letting Yura grumble instead of making that point, finishing washing his hair and finally accepting the towel handed over. 

“At this rate, I won’t even be able to use the shower, I’m already almost taller than it is.” 

Otabek hummed while drying himself. “Let’s take these complaints to our amazing sofa bed. We can nap your problems away.” 

Yuri groaned dramatically, but went ahead anyway as Otabek quickly put on his most comfortable sweatpants. When he got to their living room/bedroom, Yuri had already unfolded the sofa bed and splayed on it, at least a third of his one straightened leg sticking out. Otabek had to chuckle at the aura of drama he could already sense from a distance. Yuri glared at him with betrayal in his eyes, but didn’t put up any resistance other than aimless squirming as he was pulled closer to where Otabek took a seat. 

“If we cuddle you can fit the bed, we’ll figure something else out next week.”

Yuri nodded, burrowing his face on the curve of Otabek’s neck and tangling their legs. It had long been proven that they could stay like this for quite a while, Yuri was a very tactile person, and Otabek rather enjoyed when his boyfriend deigned to act like a spoiled cat. He let his fingers run soothingly through Yuri’s hair, encountering it soft and thick. Around them their humbly made home settled, the whole space as warm as Yura’s long fingers pressing at his back. 

“How was your rehearsal?” Yuri asked him, for now less focused on his recent woes. 

Otabek shrugged. He really did love the traditional human street dance, but anything became tiring after taking one’s whole time day in day out for years on end. “Mila had some new ideas for the duo part, but it’s mostly settled. Just a lot of repetition, you know the drill.”

They had both met doing extra rehearsals about two earth years ago, the only two people to already book practice rooms during the first week. It was clear from the start they both took their work very seriously, and Otabek had been instantly more than a bit fascinated by the beautiful blond who danced ballet till midnight every day without fail. At some point Yuri had even invited him to watch if he’d like, and as the old saying goes, the rest is history. 

He assumed Yuri was starting to drift off, but was surprised when he felt lazy kisses pressed to his neck. Otabek hummed a bit to himself, kept running his fingers through Yuri’s hair, gripped it tighter when he felt teeth biting just at the right spot. They had been together for long enough for intimacy like this to be traced along well known and explored steps, arousal easy and unhurried. The hand not occupied with Yura’s hair drifted down to make its way under his boyfriend’s shirt, caress followed by faint shivering. And then Yuri moaned softly before turning just enough so they could kiss. 

Yura's mouth was as distracting as always, and it had Otabek mumbling a complaint as his boyfriend broke the kiss to take off his own clothes, incredibly tight jeans followed to the floor by his underwear. As they pressed together once more, Otabek took note of how different they fit now, what with Yura’s sudden increase of height. It was almost amusing how their dynamic hadn’t changed that much after all. 

“Shit, Beka… We didn’t buy condoms…” Yuri whined mere minutes later as his hands grabbed at Otabek’s ass. 

“It’s fine, I can take another shower afterwards.” He replied, voice breaking in hitched breaths. 

No matter the mess they’d soon make, Yura’s long fingers in him were definitely worth it, him being manhandled onto his boyfriend’s lap even more so. Their sofa bed creaked beneath their weight and Otabek was pretty sure all the neighbors could hear it, but fuck it, he didn’t have the brain power to worry about that right then. Yura’s soft gasping once inside him was all he could hear, endearing as could be. Almost as soon as his boyfriend began to jerk him off he was coming, followed soon enough that he was still shivering with pleasure when Yura came inside him, warmth spilling slowly to his thighs. 

-

The next day Otabek was very sore, both from routine exercise and improptu sex. He felt weirdly weighted down when he woke up, a bit uncoordinated as he moved around the apartment. He must have pushed himself harder than he thought during practice the previous day, and it had caught up to him hard. Yuri watched him with a smug look on his unfairly beautiful face, and Otabek just rolled his eyes.

“You look very good when you’re a bit wrecked.” Yuri teased with a smile, handing him a bowl of fruit salad and a spoon as he did. “Well, you actually look good all the damn time.”

Otabek huffed a laugh and rested his back against the wall, staring to eat. “We have to buy some chairs, we keep forgetting to do it.”

Yura hummed in agreement, his eyes slowly shifting to red irises and slitted pupils. It fascinated Beka whenever his boyfriend changed without really thinking, only when he was totally relaxed. He really did think Yura shouldn’t hold himself back so much as to look human all the time, though he did understand that people could be rather unkind when faced with the unexpected, especially on a planet as isolated as Earth. Thinking about that, he fondly recalled the one time Yura had gotten drunk enough to grow antlers in the middle of a gala for the Academy, causing at least one person to faint. 

“We can go this weekend. Also, remind me to ask my old man for some new clothes, ‘cause like hell I’ll waste money on this bullshit. My dads always want to give me stuff anyway.”

“Sure.” He answered distractedly, attention turning to a strange taste blooming on his tongue. The fruit felt... weird in Otabek’s mouth, though he couldn’t really tell why, it didn’t seem spoiled. “Did the fruit taste weird for you too?”

Yura shrugged. “Human food is weird most of the time, but if you think there's something wrong, you shouldn’t eat it.”

Otabek nodded absentmindedly, putting the bowl to the side. He could always grab something from the Academy’s cafeteria when he got there. And go shopping again this weekend he supposed, dreadful as it was to balance shopping bags on top of his hover bike again so soon. 

“I’ll get some stuff on the way home, you seem like you could use the rest.” Yura offered, stepping closer to run his fingers through Otabek’s short hair. There was still a bit of a smugness to his expression that had Otabek smiling despite himself.

He leaned in, using his own hand to pull Yura down a bit so they could kiss quickly. “We should get ready to go, I’ll give you a ride.” 

-

Otabek usually woke up earlier than Yuri, had made it a habit to begin his mornings with the sun. He hadn't gotten a lot of sleep these past two days though, his body apparently having really hated the new practice routine. As he sat up on their sofa bed, Yuri started to stir. His boyfriend had apparently gone blue for the night, he noted fondly - he wondered if it had been something in his dreams that drove that to happen. Yuri finally blinked up at him, eyes focusing slowly.

And then suddenly screamed, startled enough to almost fall off the damn sofa bed.

“What happened?!” Both of them asked at the same time, though neither had the mindset to find that funny at the moment.

Yuri opened and closed his mouth a few times without a word, getting his bearings just as Otabek started to think something was really wrong with him. “Beka… You’re blue!”

He frowned, looking at his hands and indeed seeing his skin was a bright blue, which instantly made his breathing go uneven. What could even be happening? He wasn’t supposed to change colors, he was a human. He tried to remain as calm as he could, but it was hard. Otabek had heard stories during his years in space of people that caught undocumented diseases and just died within a week. He didn’t feel sick though, not besides the heaviness from the past couple days. His attention jolted back to Yura when his boyfriend scooched closer and touched his forehead, worry clear in his eyes. 

“Okay, you don’t have a fever. Less bad, I suppose.” 

“I’m- I’m fine, Yura. Let’s just take a ride to the hospital and things will be fine, I’m sure it’s nothing serious.”

It was very hard to keep a straight face lying through his teeth, because both of them knew that if Yuri had somehow happened to transmit something to Otabek there would be no knowledge from anyone on what to do. No documents or doctors with any information at all. Still, Otabek tried to not let the panic completely take them over. At least he knew Yuri worked well under pressure and would get his head in the game once the initial shock had passed. 

“It’s fine. There is nothing to worry about.” He repeated, perhaps more to convince himself than anything else.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's a bit of what is to come
> 
> CW for a hospital stay and mentioned quarantine (we were visionaires, this was plotted a couple years ago)

Yuri had insisted on them taking a passenger pod instead of Otabek just riding his bike to the hospital, though he had (ineffectively) tried explaining to his boyfriend that he wasn’t feeling terrible, that not much seemed to be amiss other than the humanly impossible blue tint his skin had developed overnight. Yes, it could be serious, but frankly it made no sense to panic. It was useless thinking about the thousand ways something could have gone wrong, and Yura himself was clearly already doing that. At least his boyfriend had managed to regain enough emotional control during the ride to shift his color back from the blue. It didn’t do a thing to change Otabek back though, so it didn’t seem to be some weird side effect of Yuri’s abilities.

In the hospital they managed to get a doctor not too long after arriving, which Otabek was pretty sure was just because Yuri had started pacing around the waiting room like a caged animal, striking an imposing figure with his new height and old glare. The room they were taken to was a pretty standard doctor’s office, and the man on the other side smiled as he shook their hands.

“So, tell me what’s the problem.” 

Otabek took a deep breath, keeping himself together. “I’m a human, and when I woke up this morning I was, well,” he gestured at himself, “blue. I don’t feel any other symptoms.”

The doctor nodded, getting up and stepping up to Otabek. He touched the skin, as if to check it was actually blue not just dyed or something of the sort. “Have you had contact with any non-human species recently?”

Yuri chimed in, staring at the doctor over Otabek’s shoulder. “We live together, and I’m classificated under intergalactic law 334257a, species with no register of encounter by Milky Way species.” 

The doctor clearly got more concerned, guiding Otabek to the exam table and grabbing some instruments for a basic check over. There didn’t seem to be a lot that was not average or expected on a surface level, so he ordered a blood test to see if there was an explanation there, but besides that there wasn’t much to be done for the time being. The two dancers soon were sitting in another examination room waiting for results, appropriately terrified of the possibility of a quarantine. 

“Fuck, I hate hospitals.” Yura groaned, shoving his face on Otabek’s neck as they sat uncomfortably on two cheap chairs. “Whenever I caught a cold as a kid they kept me in quarantine for like a week, it fucking sucked.”

Otabek hummed in agreement. He had heard that story before, both from Yuri himself and from his fathers when they met last Christmas - it had clearly left quite an impression in the entire family. He ran his fingers through Yuri’s hair trying to keep both of them calm. It took about half an hour for the doctor to return with a pad in hand, looking so goddamn confused and worried that Otabek struggled to keep his cool. 

“Mister Altin, I’m going to recommend you for an ultrasound.”

Otabek frowned and looked at Yuri, who was scowling much harder than usual. “What is going on? Is it something serious?”

“I need a confirmation of what the blood test has indicated.” 

Yura gritted his teeth, clearly getting annoyed at the doctor’s nervousness. “And what is that?”

The doctor looks at Otabek like he is so sorry for whatever information he has, and that made Otabek frown even more. The doctor finally groaned and ran his fingers through his hair before speaking up. 

“The blood test detected some substances of non human origin in your system, but also high levels of hCG, which would indicate the possibility of a pregnancy.”

Otabek stared, face blank in confusion. It was simply biologically impossible for this to be actually happening. He looked at Yuri, who seemed equally shocked, and for a moment they didn’t even attempt to react. Otabek’s hand going towards his lower abdomen, disjointed pieces falling very unsettlingly into place. He /had/ been strangely tired the last few days, and his stomach /did/ feel slightly bloated, and though it sounded crazy he didn’t really know what to think right then. He was a cis man, there should be no place in his body for a baby to develop in the first place. 

“An ultrasound would be useful to determine if that is the case.”

Otabek nodded, feeling strangely detached from his body as he got up, Yuri following in a similar daze. He couldn’t tell how long it took for the exam to start, his mind numbed to the absolute surreal experience this was. All the while Yura remained awfully quiet.

The cold gel was applied to his still blue tinted skin, startling him into responsiveness. Somehow in that moment he already knew what the scan would show, that something was growing inside him. So as the technician and the doctor watched the screen, Otabek’s eyes were fixated on the fluorescent lights

**Author's Note:**

> God I love this verse, futuristic aus rule.


End file.
